Levi x Reader
by Kryslanena
Summary: Levi x short Reader
1. Chapter 1

It was dinner time you were minding your own business, all of the sudden Jean walks up to you and says "look who we got here, the princess of the crowd." You were suddenly reminded of that time your comrades died protecting you. "Must feel good, being the only one to survive in your team?." You assumed Jean was still sad over the fact that the few people that he got along with died. You just glared at him, asking him to scram. He got more annoyed and grabbed you by your shirt and raised you in the air, your feet were hanging in the air. You just swigged your feet and managed to kick his balls, making him fall on the ground. You then landed back on the floor, glaring down at him. You suddenly heard footsteps behind you, it was someone taller than you for obviously, you were the shortest person to ever join the scouting legion. You look behind and Saw Levi -Heichou staring down at you. You suddenly got nervous, Levi-Heichou was the strongest soldier after all. "What are you brats doing?, looks like you can skip dinner for a week then." Jean apologized you simply blankly stared at him. Levi-Heichou seemed to be annoyed by the fact that you didn't say anything.

The next day you had to do chores around the castle along with Eren. You and Eren got along quite well but you promised yourself not to get so connected to anybody since sooner or later you will lose them. While cleaning the window from the inside you found Jean and he goes "You piece of trash, you lucky Captain Levi stopped me" he then threw a dirty rag at you. Without thinking you jumped out of the window and chased Jean as he ran away from you. You threw stuff at him, missing and hitting people around. Someone threw a knife at you. Luckily you dodged it, then threw one back without knowing who it was. You realize it was Levi - Heichou. Shocked, you stopped chasing Jean and blankly stared at Levi - Heichou. He seemed to have a scratch on his left cheek which was from the knife you threw back.

The drop of blood falling from his cheek shocked you. Without you realizing you were touching his face, Levi - Heichou had a shocked look on his faced. You realized what you were doing and removed your hands from his face. Both of you then emitted an awkward aura. "oi" You jumped hearing his voice directed at you. You looked up at him "what's your name?" Levi - Heichou rarely cares for everybody in our squad which made his question shock you. "y/n, sir" you said while trying to sneak out. "y/n... huh" Before he got to say something else, you ran away since you had to finish your chores.

When you arrived back to the castle commander Keith waited with his arms crossed, you were told to spend the rest of the night outside. Commander Keith's punishments weren't that bad, but it was cold outside today. You trembled as you walked around. You came to the conclusion that if you move around, you wouldn't feel as cold. You headed over to the training area and started to move around. It suddenly got so hot your h/c hair was dripping in sweat. You took your top shirt off and stayed in a tank top which made your bra visible. All of the sudden, you heard a clatter sound, you knew where it came from. You suddenly grabbed your pocket knife and used your maximum strength breaking through the wood. "Oi, calm down" suddenly you recognized that person's voice "Heichou?", he sneaked his head by the wood and waved "yo". Is Levi-Heichou acting kind of strange? you questioned yourself. "My bad, I thought you were some kind of intruder of something" you said as you took the knife stuck in the other side of the wood. "Why are you here?" he said while dusting his clothes and standing up.

"me? umm..." he said as if he was trying to hide something. You stared at him in curiosity, he starred away trying to avoid eye contact with you. "What are YOU doing here?" he changed the subject to me. " Long story short, I'm supposed to sleep outside today" you said as you scratched the back of your h/c hair. For a split second you could've seen a worried look on Levi - Heichou's eyes, must've been your imagination. You shook that feeling off of your head. "ACHOO" Levi - Heichou let out a huge sneeze. "umm... Heichou, I think you should go back to your room" he seemed tired and the wound you caused on his cheek kept bleeding. Once again, you touched his faced without realizing, once you snapped out of it you noticed Levi-Heichou's faced was as red as a tomato which made you get red as well. Your lips touched his for a split second and you made a run for it leaving all your stuff behind.

The next day, you didn't have a uniform to wear so you decided to act sick and sleep in until night time. You suddenly hear someone knock the door in your room, it must've been your roommate, Sasha. You opened the door with only your bra and messy hair. When you open the door you looked up and saw Levi - Heichou, you were too tired to care. "oh, hey Heichou" you said as you rubbed your eyes. Levi-Heichou bit his lip as he blushed. "you...um, you forgot this at the cabin" as you heard his voice you fully woke up. You grabbed you clothes and covered yourself embarrassed. "I umm... I'll be going now" he said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. You didn't want him to leave but you knew he didn't belong to you. You just simply smiled and waved goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 2

You had some free time to practice. As you headed towards the dining room you feel someone following you, making you change course. You go into a dead end. As you turn around, you see Jean's face.

You instantly get annoyed and glare up at him waiting for him to speak. He looked as if he was forced to do such thing. When you looked around and spotted Connie and Sasha. "What is it?" you say as you play along with it. "Umm... y/n" he said as he looked away. You continued to act along with it. "would you like t-to..." Suddenly, you stop hearing Connie and Sasha's laugh but ignored it. "would you go out with me" Jean said as he closed his eyes shut. He looked like a teenage high school girl. "oh Jean!" you say as you hug him pulling him down. As he looks at you confused, you smile at him and place your forehead against his. "Do you think I am in the mood for your games?" you say before he gets to respond you hear someone's voice "Oi, you brats" as you move Jean's head to the side to see who was talking, you see Levi's charming Grey eyes.

It seemed as if He head jumped to the conclusion that you and Jean were kissing. Which was kind of dumb since you've always hated Jean.

Levi's face turned into an annoyed and disappointed look. He suddenly said "You brats, stop wasting my time. You two are really an annoying bunch huh? Seriously, do you have nothing better to do? Might as well use you as titan bait." Being called Titan bait is some insult. But somehow, everything Levi said got to you.

You gave off a sad smile and said "sorry Levi - Heichou, we wont bother you anymore" as you walk past Levi and Jean followed you. As you walked away you didn't look back, you knew Levi-Heichou was looking back at you.

It was dinner time, you knew people were looking for you but you didn't care at all. You sat in Levi - Heichou's roof curled up in a ball with your 3d maneuver gear on. While you look down at the people, you fall asleep. Your dreams are filled with memories of your past and how you wished your future was.

You wake up to someone shaking you "oi, Wake up" as you open your eyes you see Levi looking down at you which made you blush. I guess you didn't know what you were thinking since you grabbed Levi and passionately kissed his soft lips. You stop and take a breath after 5 seconds flat, you are fully awake and realize what you've just done. You see Heichou blushing and staring at you in amazement. He then got close to your lips. As soon as you try to get close you hear someone calling Levi's name. "tsk, what is it?!" he said as he walked away from you. Yet again, you were left behind and knew that he didn't belong to you.

The dream you had that night was... one of a kind. You dreamt of Levi passing his hands through your body and making you his. As he said "I belong to you..." you woke up to Mikasa shaking you. "Eren... he's about to fight Jean and even I cant stop him" as you heard what was happening you got dressed and rushed to the dining hall. When you walked in you saw Jean with his hands wrapped around Eren's neck and Eren trying to breathe. You walk toward them and look up at them and suddenly say "what game are you playing this time, Jean? With a glare on your face. He ignored you and continued to choke Eren. You yawned as you flipped Jean to the ground. After Eren caught his breath he went after Jean. "I wouldn't do that of I were you, Eren" you said as you glared at him. Thanks to them you woke up and you don't usually wake up in a good mood, Eren knew that. "I will get you next time, jean" he said as he walked away and Mikasa and Armin followed him. They both seemed to have settled down. You walked over to your room and took off your clothes. "Ehem" you hear as you lay down in your underwear. apparently, Levi was sitting there the whole time. 


	3. Chapter 3

-This story may contain words not liked by many, if you want to keep reading you were warned-

You see Levi sitting there with his legs crossed blankly staring at you. You then sit up with your legs crossed and stare at him blankly as well to wait and see if he says something. As you stare at him you see his whole face get red which obviously, made your face get red as well. As he sat on the bed across from you, you wonder what was he doing there and why hadn't he said anything yet. "um..." both of you say at the same time which made both of you giggle. That was the first time you've ever heard Heichou laugh. Ever. You wait for him to speak "well, can you put some clothes on first..." he said as he tried to cover his penis. "oh, right" you said as you stood up to get your clothes.

As soon as you turn your back against him, you feel his arms wrapped around you. You feel something hard rubbing against your butt. "C-Captain..." you said in embarrassment. He moves his hands down to your hips "what is it?" he asks. You were lost in your own thoughts. Suddenly, it got hotter and the part of your hips that he touched was burning. You've never felt this way before, what was going on? You start to shake as his hand slide down.

As soon as you were about to say something you hear Sasha knocking the door. "open up" "y/n, you there?" Levi's face changed from a lustful look to a nervous face. His face was like "oh, shit", which made you nervous too. You borrow Levi's cape, which fit you big. Levi hid under the bed and you opened the door. "Hey Sasha, what bring you here" you said trying to act as if nothing had happened "um... this is my room too..." she said while inspecting you. "who's cape is that?" "wasn't Levi here before I left?" she asked question after question. Of course she was gonna notice the cape that seemed 2 times bigger than you.

"Oh isn't that Connie calling you?, oh yeah that is him" you say as you try to take her out of the room. As you lock the door, Levi walks out of under the bed. "I'm sorry for getting you in so much trouble you tell him as he dusts off the dirt he caught hiding under the bed. You walk him out telling him he needed to go back to work. As you wave goodbye, you see him move his lips saying something, but what was it? As soon as you lock the door to your room you jump in bed and burry your head on the pillow. you look out the window and the words "damn you Sasha"

When you wake up, you walk down to get your breakfast. Everyone starts to ask you why you were wearing such a big cape. You noticed the cape you were wearing was not yours, but Levi's. Which meant Levi had yours.

As you head to Levi's cabin you hear him talking to himself "Levi, you've got this. She's just a girl, yeah you like her a lot and you think she doesn't like you. But she's still a girl" you knock the door and imitate Erwin's voice "This is me, Commander Erwin" the voice was off, but he want listening. He unlocked the door and looked down, seeing you wearing his large hoodie. He walks you in and serves you tea. You simply look around the place and see that the place is spotless. Someone knocks the door and says "bad new sir" Levi gets his cape and tells you to stay in the cabin until he's back, which you really didn't mind doing.

After a couple hours, you start to feel tired. You spot his bed and lay down in it staring at the roof. You wonderer and ask yourself, why haven't you left yet? Why are you here right now?, As you keep thinking you start to get sleepy and fall asleep in his bed.

You get woken up by someone shaking you. "Hey y/n, you should go to your room" you looked at him. He had this strange look on his eyes, as if he was trying to keep something to himself. "oh... yeah" you respond as you sit up in his bed. He fixes your messy hair with a gentle smile. You couldn't help but kiss him, he kissed you back and takes you down to the bed.

He passes his hands through your skin. As he takes his shirt off he asks "are you sure about this?". You nodded and kissed him once again. His eyes were filled with a lustful look. As you got undressed, he took his shirt off. He started to kiss your neck going down to your chest. He then started to tease you. He rubbed his penis against your pussy. You try hard not to make any noise, covering your mouth with your hand. "Let me hear your Voice" He says as he holds your hands down against the bed. He pulls your panties down and puts his Dick inside of you. You start to moan as he moves back and forth. He starts to suck your nipples, making you moan louder. The bed was cold, yet you felt so hot. You get close to Levi's face and kiss him while breathing hard. "H - Heichou..." you call out as he does it harder. "call out my name" He says as he moves faster inside of you. You moan as you call out his name "L-Levi" you keep saying multiple times. He kisses your body and holds you as if you were the most delicate thing he's ever touched. He moved faster and went harder, making you scratch his back. "I'm coming..." he said as he pulled out. He comes and it falls all over you. You both catch your breath; He kisses your cheek as you close your eyes. He lays down next to you and you hug him, both of you falling asleep.

When you wake up, you see Lei smiling at you as he twirled your hair around his finger. As soon as you see his face, you blush. "Good morning, since when were you such a morning person?" he says after kissing your forehead. You stay speechless as you see that the real Levi was laying beside you. He simply giggles and says "why don't you take a bath? We have a mission this afternoon" he says while closing his eyes. As soon as you stand up, you fall back to the bed with a slight pain. You looked back at Levi who seemed to have fallen asleep. Why were you gonna wake him up just to tell him you cant stand up after something he himself caused. You sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do. You stared at the door while you wondered if it was ok to wake him up. When you turn around to look at him, he was no longer there. Before you get the chance to look around, you are raised into the air by Levi as he says "how could I leave my lady in distress unable to move, after all I caused this" he walked you over to the bath and walked out of the bathroom. As you watch him walk out, you see the scratches on his back.

When you finish taking a bath, you put one of Levi's white shirts which fir you big just like his cape with nothing underneath. You walk out of the bathroom and look around the room. Levi was standing by the bookshelf looking through the books. He had no shirt on and you could see the scratches in his back. He hears you approaching him and looks back. "oh y/n " he smiled at you. You walked towards him and hugged his back. "doesn't your back hurt?" you asked him as you rest your head against his back delicately. "Huh?" he paused for a second "yeah, it hurts a lot. Who knew you'd scratch my back that's weird for me" he said as he looked away from you. "r-really?... I'm sorry Levi" you say as you eyes tear up. As he realizes you're about to cry he turns around and places his forehead againstj yours. "Just kidding" He smiled at you. " You dummy!" you said as you softly punched his chest. "ouch..."

You looked up at him and smiled. Yet you still wondered if Levi truly belonged to you the same way you belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

-Levi x Short Reader - 4

\- This Chapter may contain strong words, you've been warned

Today was physical exams day, weird that they still did such things even though titans were attacking in within the walls. All the girls were kept inside a room and the boys in another room. All girls were walking around in her underwear. As you walked around the room you felt someone had their eyes locked on you. You didn't dare to look back at who it was. After all the girls were examined, you were the last one to leave. After everyone left, you were the only one in the changing room. As you got all your stuff in your bag, the room got cold all of the sudden, you feel like you are alone in the room...but there is someone else. You grab your knife which was hidden under your skirt and hold it in your hand. As soon as you hear the slightest sound you turn around.

Before you get to hit him, your attack is blocked. "you really never change huh" as you see him , you notice it was Levi. "sorry, Heichou..." you say as you put your knife down. Levi stares at you with a grin on his face "you're so cute y/n" he says as he kisses you making you instantly blush. "H-hey, don't do that all of the sudden!" you look up at him. He then places his hand on your thigh as he gets close to your face. "What if someone sees us here..." you asked as you faced the other way. "You don't wanna be too loud then" he said as he lifted up your skirt. His hands gave you a burning sensation. As he lifted up your skirt you heard a creaking sound that came from the door. Levi - Heichou must've heard it since he suddenly stopped and looked the same direction you were looking.

Both of you grabbed the closest weapon and walked up to the door. You both share looks and nod. Before you realize it, Levi takes the door down. Hanji is sitting there with blood dripping on her head. "umm..." Levi seemed as if he was about to snap Hanji's neck. Her reaction was kind of funny though, she was slowly backing away from Levi and I. What was going to happen next, before you got to speak Levi went and dragged Hanji by the ear to the office. You sighed and walked over to your room. You put all your stuff down and layer on your bed staring at the ceiling. Sasha ran in the room "y/n! What are you doing here? We have 3d maneuver gear training!" You completely forgot about that training. As you put your uniform on, someone knocks the door. You only had the shirt and the white pants on, the belts were laying on the bed along with your jacket. As soon as you opened the door you saw Levi. He put his finger on his lip, telling you to remain quiet. You follow him as he walks over to an empty room which belonged to dead people. He pulled paper up that said "someone's following you I don't know who though, be careful" you read that paper carefully and wondered who it could be at such time. You nodded and as you left Levi-Heichou grabbed you by the arm and kissed you. You waved goodbye as you left. As you entered the room, it appeared as if Sasha had left. You put your belts and jacket on. While walking down that hall that appeared to be deserted you felt someone following you, you took out a knife, hoping that person wouldn't notice. You turned to a corner and waited for that person. As soon as you heard the footsteps getting closer, you got ready and tried to point the knife as his neck.

Apparently Levi was the one following you. You sighed in relief it wasn't someone else. "Why would you scare me like that?!" you punched his chest. He simply smiled and looked at you. "what is it?" As you see Sasha running back to the room, you remember about training. "Shit... I have to go see you around" you run outside and get your 3d maneuver gear. Everyone had to train 1 hour tops. They never said how long you had to stay there so you stayed until night time. After you hear the alarm, you rush put your 3d maneuver gear away and head over to the stables. You see find your horse and feed him sugar cubes. The place around him seemed clean, so you sat down inside of the stables and fell asleep.

You woke up in your bed which made you wonder who carried you to your room from the stables. Nevertheless, you stopped wondering who it was. Today was a day off, you could do whatever you wanted. Sasha was in the room with Connie bothering you. At night time, all three of you started to play a drinking game. It was that "never have I ever" game. Whoever has done it had to take a shot. Long story short, all of you guys ended up drunk walking around the place. You walked out the door, you were the one who drank the most out of the 3. You headed over to Levi's office. You punched the door, punch after punch, after punch. Levi opened the door annoyed "What do you want" you didn't actually want anything, you just wanted to see him. You smiled and stared at him. Before he got to say anything else, you walked in and sat on his bed. "This bed is so comfy" you imagined you were in your room. You took your jacket, boots, and belts off. He simply stared at you

"Hey Levi" you called him out. "Why are you here?" he stayed quiet. "Are you mute?!" he still remained quiet. You walked up to him and stared as his grey eyes. He still remained quiet. "hey, can you speak? Cat got your tongue?" You then sat on his lap and hugged him. "I can't lose you, you know that. I've already lost everyone that I love." He hugged you back and said "You've walked into my life, there is no way out of it" You suddenly stood up, hitting him in the face with your shoulder. You ran around his room and all of the sudden, you glared at Levi. "you..." you touched his chest with one finger. "you're kind of cute" You softly bit his neck and passed your hand through his chest. Your opened his shirt and started to lick his abs going down. As you went down, you pulled Levi's pants down and started to lick his dick. "Y/n what are you doing" he said nervously. You put his dick in your mouth and started use your hands. Levi was hard "y/n this is not good..." you ignored everything he said and continued. After sucking his dick for some minutes Levi said "I-I'm coming..." he came in your mouth, making you choke. "Sorry" he said apologetic, as if no one had ever done this to him before. You stood up and started sucking on his tongue. You started to feel tired and fell asleep on his shoulder.

As soon as you woke, you knew it wasn't your room. You looked around the room and saw Levi sleeping next to you. You hugged him right before falling asleep again. Levi woke you up so you could eat. You stood up with your shirt unbuttoned and walked over to the table. "isn't it cold for you to walk around the house like that?" You came back to your senses and started to wonder how you got there and what happened when you did. "Umm... Heichou, can you tell me what happened and why I'm here?" He explained the whole situation to you with no shame which made you blush. You apologized over and over again "no worries, not like I hated it" Levi had a way with words that no matter what he said, he could make you blush. "Don't say things like that so easily" he smiled at you. "y/n, you are one of a kind. My first and last love" You blushed even more and hugged him. "You dummy"

A/N: That's the end of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Have an Amazing Day! Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
